Ideologies
Leninism Leninism emerged during the Russian Revolution from the tactics and theory of Vladimir Lenin. It is described by many of its followers as 'Marxism of the era of imperialism and the proletarian revolution', and these two areas are the focus of its theory. Leninism has the stated end goal of achieving a communist, classless society. Considered by some to be authoritarian or ultra-left Jacobinism, it garners criticism from across the ideological spectrum. ---- Marxism Marxism is a left-wing ideology that upholds the belief that material circumstances of capitalism will inevitably lead to the emancipation of workers' through socialist revolution in line with the theory of Karl Marx. Marxists criticize modern social democracy for its reinforcement of capitalism, and also criticize other forms of socialism for utopianism, reformism or idealism. Marxists of the council-communist and related varieties also criticise Leninism and related forms of Marxism, believing in other methods to achieve the dictatorship of the proletariat. ---- Revolutionary Socialism Revolutionary socialism is a group of ideologies not directly related to Marxism that also consider revolution a requirement in order to transition to a socialist economic and political system. It includes ideologies such as revolutionary syndicalism, anarcho-syndicalism, anarcho-communism and agrarian socialism. Generally, most revolutionary socialists reject the Marxist and Leninist vision of a dictatorship of the proletariat, though ideas differ. ---- Reformist Socialism Reformist socialism, or democratic socialism, is the most moderate socialist ideology. Not to be confused with social democracy, it advocates for a socialistic economy but with parliamentary functions. Generally, reformist socialists are vehemently opposed to the Leninist model of socialism, and also criticize the capitalistic nature of social democrats. Many reformist socialists reject the idea of a violent revolution, and some oppose a society based around workers councils, which sometimes puts them at odds with those further to the left. ---- Social Democracy Social democracy is a moderately left-wing ideology that advocates for socialistic reforms, such as greater workers rights and welfare programs, within the liberal democratic capitalist system. Intended as a middle ground between free market capitalism and socialism, it has gained popularity in many western liberal democracies. However, this centre-left stance has garnered criticism from both the left and the right, and various once-strong social democratic movements have faded into obscurity after the post-Great War revolutions. ---- Social Liberalism Social liberalism is a centrist ideology that advocates for the combination of a regulated free market economy with social progressivism and elements of economic welfare. Social liberals believe that the government should actively address issues such as poverty, health care, education and civil rights. Less economically involved than social democracy, it seeks to replace the classical and often conservative veins of liberalism with a more modern outlook. ---- Liberal Conservatism Liberal conservatism is a right-leaning centrist ideology that advocates for a lightly regulated free market economy. While liberal conservatives reject government intervention in the economy, they generally support a conservative and sometimes even nationalistic outlook that includes a strong military and police force. Liberal conservatives also have moderately conservative views on social issues, often upholding progressive values like secularism while simultaneously avoiding issues like civil rights and opposing welfare. ---- Social Conservatism Social conservatism is a right-wing ideology that believes in a society based on traditionalism and morality. Followers of the ideology oppose most or all forms of progressive social reform, and are often labelled reactionary for opposing societal changes that significantly disrupt the status quo. Social conservative ideals are usually rooted in religious values, and as such social conservatives generally reject liberal-oriented religious policies like secularism and separation of church and state. ---- Authoritarian Conservatism Authoritarian conservatism is a group of right-leaning ideologies that uphold a limited liberal democratic system that is combined with strong executive power. Authoritarian conservatives tend to combine reactionary and conservative social and economic values with a rejection of universal and equal suffrage and extensive parliamentary power. Although authoritarian conservatism is most commonly associated with semi-constitutional monarchism that retains significant royal powers, it can also cover other ideologies like executive-oriented republicanism. ---- Right-Wing Populism Right-wing populism is a group of right-wing ideologies that combine traditionalist and conservative values with a rejection of liberal democracy and socialism. Some examples include absolute monarchism, ultra-nationalistic conservatism and military dictatorships. Right-wing populists are often nationalistic and supportive of significant or absolute executive power, though they may seek to retain parliaments that lack extensive political power. ---- National Syndicalism National syndicalism is a far-right ideology that uses syndicates, also known as labour unions, as a means to advance national development within a restricted capitalist system. In left-wing revolutionary syndicalism, workers manage the syndicates themselves, but in national syndicalism they are organized to benefit the state. Although closely related to national corporatism, national syndicalists do not universally reject class struggle, and most national syndicalists can trace their ideals to Sorelianism. Almost all national syndicalists integrate religious clericalism into their beliefs, and many also push racist and discriminatory ideals, while the rejection of liberal democracy and Marxism is universal. ---- National Corporatism National corporatism is a far-right ideology that seeks to organize society under corporate groups, sometimes known as guilds, as a means to achieve class collaboration and cohesion as well as self sufficiency. National corporatists reject liberal democracy as well as socialism, while economic ideals can range from free market capitalism to heavily regulated capitalism. National corporatists are highly nationalistic and often seek territorial expansion, while racism and discrimination are common but not universal. Category:Ideologies